Please just catch me!
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Apa yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya? Apa? Suratkah? Permintaan maaf? Menyesal? Lebih baik enyah saja! Hanya itu yang terlintas ketika ia mencoba menerka./YUNJAE/Warning inside!/RnR please?


**Please just catch me!**

A YunJae Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong serta Changmin sepenuhnya bukan milik siapa-siapa kecuali diri mereka dan Tuhan YME**.**

**Warning: **BL, Yaoi, imajinasi fg, AU, dll~

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Saran, masukan, kritik membangun dan pedas saya terima. Mau flame? sarkrasme? silakan, tidak akan saya tanggapi.**

* * *

><p>Kadang, rasanya hanya sesak.<p>

Kadang, rasanya hanya sepi.

Kadang, rasanya hanya ingin berhenti.

Kadang, ia berharap boleh mengurung diri di ruangan delapan kali enam meter itu.

Tempat kenangan manis bermain dan membuainya dalam khayalan. Berharap masa itu kembali. Ketika mereka jadi satu keluarga, berlima dalam sebuah nama untuk menjadi bintang dunia hiburan. Waktu pemuda manis bernama Kim Jaejoong itu masih di sisinya, atau setidaknya begitu yang diharapkannya. Jaejoong kembali berada di sisinya. Tertawa, tersenyum, cemberut, manja, menyentuh dan semua hal kecil yang selalu ada di antara mereka. Afeksi-afeksi sederhana yang membuatnya nyaman dalam dunia keras yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya.

Yunho benar-benar mengharapkan keberadaan Jaejoong di sampingnya –lagi. Dia ingin merasakan perasaan lama itu. Saat ada Jaejoong yang memasak untuk mereka, yang selalu perhatian padanya, mengurusi keperluan mereka, dan semua hal lainnya. Ia rindu...

"_Appa_," suara Changmin mengusik lamunannya.

Pemuda yang kadang jadi sosok 'bocah' diantara dirinya dan Jaejoong itu muncul dengan ekspresi ragu. Melihat langsung pada matanya dengan permata mendung. Sedangkan ia –Yunho –tanpa sadar menunjukan wajah luka pada pemuda dekat pintu itu.

Luka mengingat masa dulu mereka bersama. Ketika Changmin merujuk Jaejoong sebagai _eomma_ dan dirinya sebagai _appa_. Ketika semuanya baik-baik saja, dulu.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Changmin." Dan itu bukan sekarang. Jaejoong sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih berpisah daripada bertahan. Jaejoong lebih memilih meninggalkannya dan bebas dengan cara sendiri daripada menanggung semuanya bersama.

Kenapa?

Demi Tuhan. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau mendengarnya dan –

"Jangan membenci _eomma_," kata-kata itu membuat gir-gir besi dalam kepalanya berhenti bergerak. "Aku yakin dia juga tidak mau seperti ini, _eomma _ada di posisi yang sama dengan _appa_."

_Posisi yang sama?_ Yunho mendecih mengulang kalimat itu dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa sama? Apa yang sama? Jelas-jelas ini semua salah Jaejoong yang memilih berhenti! Jelas sudah kalau Jaejoong yang ingin berpisah darinya... Jelas sudah kalau pemuda itu yang menginginkan semuanya selesai.

"Huh," dengusnya kasar lalu membuang muka. Diambilnya remote TV lalu mulai mengganti siaran, mengabaikan Changmin yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan topik berhubungan Jaejoong dengan orang lain. Sekalipun itu Changmin yang sekarang jadi teman yang... entahlah. Ia selalu menganggap Changmin adiknya, putranya yang kadang suka cari perhatian pada Jaejoong kalau mereka cuma berdua.

Masa lalu. _Menyedihkan_.

"Aku bertemu _eomma_ waktu selesai konser kemarin..."

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Rasa sesak yang kadang muncul itu kembali. Yunho hanya mengatup bibirnya.

"..."

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong ada disana?

"Dia titip ini untuk _appa_." Suara Changmin menggema dalam kepalanya. Terdengar nyaring dari belakang punggungnya. Tetapi ego dalam relung hatinya menolak untuk menengok. Mengisolasi rasa penasaran dan rindu yang meletup-letup akan keingin tahuan.

Apa yang diberikan Jaejoong untuknya? Apa? Suratkah? Permintaan maaf? Menyesal?

_Lebih baik enyah saja!_ Hanya itu yang terlintas ketika ia mencoba menerka. Amarah langsung menghepaskan rasa rindu yang baru diratapinya beberapa menit lalu.

Changmin di belakangnya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu tahu reaksi sosok _appa_-nya di sana bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut baik. Yunho jelas menolak mentah-mentah fakta yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Appa_." Namun, Changmin tidak akan diam saja membiarkan semua tetap statis setelah hari melarut dalam cahaya pagi. Dia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu... Walau tidak bisa semuanya, setidaknya, hubungan dua orang ini kembali seperti dulu. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ yang dikaguminya.

"_Eomma_ bahkan masak untuk kita berdua waktu itu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya niat menyakiti _appa_." Yang Changmin tahu, di mata coklat Jaejoong hanya ada kelembutan. Tatapan sama yang dulu membalas sorot matanya. Afeksi dan kasih, kepedulian yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sepi. Sosok _appa_ yang dia kenal tenang walau arogan itu memunggunginya, membisu. Sesekali mengutik remot TV dan mengganti siaran.

Jelas, dia diabaikan. Changmin tahu itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hampir selalu begini tiap yang dibahas adalah Jaejoong.

_Appa_-nya masih _keras hati_. Walau Changmin tahu, tiap hari, _hyung-_nya itu memikirkan soal _eomma_.

"_Appa_, jangan benci _eomma_." Sekali lagi kalimat itu diulang. Changmin meletakkan tas kertas kecil dalam genggamannya di meja. Persis di depan Yunho yang berlagak tak acuh.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menghela nafas. Sebelum pergi, ia menepuk pundak Yunho dan berujar pelan, "Jangan biarkan amarah menguasaimu. Pikirkan sekali lagi, pikir juga dari sisi _eomma_. Apa yang dia rasakan..."

"Dan kalau kau sudah benar-benar berpikir tentang itu. Jangan lupa hubungi _eomma,"_

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, memasukan sebelah tangan tadi ke saku. Ia melirik ekspresi Yunho dari samping, "_Appa_," katanya menutup lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Pemuda di sana membeku. Kepalanya menunduk, tapi ekor matanya mengarah ke sana. Meneliti tas kertas mungil di atas meja.

"Boo..." dan mulutnya tak kuasa menolak untuk berbisik. Menguar mantra rindu yang lama tidak terucap.

.

.

.

[Apa lagu ini dibuat khusus untuk seseorang_?_]

Suara speaker TV menyapa telinganya. Suara pria yang menatap ingin tahu sosok Jaejoong. Yunho bersandar malas di atas sofa duduknya dalam kamar.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang berubah jadi dorongan besi, ia akhirnya mengambil isi dalam tas itu dan menemukan DVD. DVD yang sekarang ditontonnya dengan tatapan malas.

_Apa maunya Jaejoong?_

[_Ya, ini khusus untuk seseorang_]

_Siapa?_ Jawaban itu memicu pertanyaan spontan di alam sadar Yunho.

[Wah! Kalau begitu bisa anda beritahu kami dan pemirsa dirumah?]

Gigi-giginya menggeretuk. Kesal membuai hatinya. Merayunya mematikan TV dan berlabuh dalam mimpi di balik selimut.

[_Haha, itu rahasia_]

Tapi tawa renyah itu melempar semua rayu yang mampir menawarkan jasa nasehat di kepalanya.

[_Yang pasti, di MV ini, beberapa scene menggambarkan pengalamanku dengan dia_]

Suara lembut Jaejoong yang suka ia dengar sebelum tidur. Di sana. Yunho tertegun dengan pendengarannya. Matanya tertuju pada objek di sana, menjelajahi lekuk elegan dalam wajah Jaejoong. Tiap detail yang ada di wajah itu: bentuk mata, lekuk bibir, garis wajah, tarikan pipi, gerak rambut... Semuanya. Keindahan yang sampai sekarang masih tak sanggup ia ungkap dengan barisan kata. Bahkan dalam bait lagu dan puisi yang memuja, Yunho tahu semuanya tidak akan pernah cukup.

[_Baiklah, kalau begitu! Let's check it out!_]

Bersamaan dengan itu, gambar di layar berubah. Berganti dengan awal depan sebuah MV. Lagu baru dari kelompok baru yang dibuat Jaejoong.

[**In Heaven**]

Lalu lagu dimainkan, video itu dimulai. Menampilkan sosok pria yang ia kenal sebagai Junsu dan seorang perempuan. Kemudian, suara merdu Jaejoong.

Yunho terjebak dalam dunia unik yang memabukkan. Dunia familiar yang selalu memerangkapnya. Melumpuhkan semua fungsi tubuhnya kecuali telinga. Dunia aneh dimana di sana ia bisa merangkai wujud Jaejoong. Dunia tempat ia bebas menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menyanyi, menutup mata dan sesekali memandangnya. Memubuat replika sosok yang seakan mengundangnya untuk datang.

[_**Han madi boyeojul suneun eobtni (can't you show me that words?)**_]

Dan menatapnya dengan permohonan.

"Joongie." Dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan menyebut nama. Tanpa bisa bergerak menghampiri.

Dia selalu terjebak di sana.

[_**Nae gyeothe isseojul suneun eobtni (can't you stay by my side?)**_]

Deja vu menyerang kepalanya. Puluhan memori lalu yang memaksa diputar ulang. Membawanya ke tahunan lalu, bulanan lalu, dan harian lalu. Semua kenangan dengan Jaejoong yang ia simpan. Yang ia kubur dalam peti ingatan. Yang sekarang bebas karena pengawasan yang tidak ketat. Karena ia yang melepaskan.

Ingatan-ingatan bersama. Sederhana dan luar biasa. Diputar bersamaan menyerangnya seperti laser yang membuka isi kepalanya.

"_Jangan bekerja terlalu keras! Kau membuat ku khawatir, Yunnie!"_

Sentuhan-sentuhan sederhana yang mulai tergambar dan membuat tubuhnya merindu.

[_**Saranghae, saranghae saranghae jugettni (can't you love me, love me, love me?)**_]

Rindu itu kembali, mengundang kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Membuat fluk aneh yang membuat bagian dadanya nyeri.

Yunho kembali merindu.

Video itu sampai diujung. Selesai dengan sepasang kekasih yang tidak dapat bersatu. Nyeri di sana bertambah. Rasa sakit yang entah kapan mengganti rindu yang membuncah.

_Apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong? _Pertanyaan itu kembali menggema.

Layar TV menggelap secara keseluruhan.

Hening.

Kemudian suara berisik yang tidak sinkron menyusul. Layar kembali menyala dengan pencahayaan terang dari lampu. Disusul wajah Jaejoong dengan senyum tipis di bibir merahnya.

"_Ah, halo, Yunho-ah_, aku harap kau suka MV-nya."

Di sana Jaejoong sendirian. Mata coklat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Tatapan yang selalu meluruhkan hati kerasanya, yang menenangkan mental kacuanya.

"Na, ayo perbaiki semuanya... aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir begitu."

Suara yang stabil, manis, lembut. Seperti wafer vanila kualitas nomor satu yang membuat ketagihan. Yunho memasang baik-baik telinganya.

"Yunnie, saranghae."

Saat itu. Tembok dunia besi-nya runtuh. Mata penuh determinasi itu, suara tenang dan senyum yang merekah itu menghipnotisnya.

.

To: Boo

Subject: Ayo perbaiki semuanya

Terimakasih untuk lagunya. Kau hebat seperti biasa.

Maaf aku keras kepala.

Kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku kalau senggang?

.

Mentari masih malu-malu ketika Changmin bangun dan menguap lebar-lebar sambil merenggangkan badan. Pemuda itu langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka lalu menuju dapur mencari minum.

Niatnya.

Sayang tertahan ketika Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar dan menunjukan dua paket pakaian _trendy_ dengan wajah berseri

"Lebih baik aku pakai yang mana?"

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Pilih saja!" seru Yunho terburu-buru pada pemuda di depannya. Changmin yang tidak mau membuat masalah menurut begitu saja.

Tanpa suara, ia menunjuk pakaian yang lebih santai. Kini ganti membuat alis Yunho terangkat.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungguh, Changmin paling benci kalau dia harus diganggu pagi-pagi buta hanya karena masalah sepele berupa pakaian. Lebih baik kalau itu masalah _eomma_-nya atau ada debut baru. Tapi kalau baju...

"Untuk apa?" katanya jengah sambil menggaruk rambut.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Joongie hari ini."

Si pemuda yang baru bangun itu mengangguk paham. Lalu diam, mengernyit, kemudian melotot.

"JALAN SAMA EOMMA?" dan memekik histeris.

Yunho hanya menyeringai tipis sembari bersiul rendah menanggapi reaksi itu. Dia langsung hengkang sambil menarik handphone dalam saku. Tak acuh pada Changmin yang menatapnya tidak percaya dengen mulut mengganga.

Sebuah pesan baru tertera di layar.

From: Boo

Subject: Janji

Aku akan menunggu di sana :)

* * *

><p>THE ENDTAMAT

.

_**Honestly, just why I write this fic? **_

.

Review?

.

A/N: Aloh-alo-alo~ selamat mampir dan membaca fic RPF pertama ku . Maaf kalau absurd teman-teman sekalian. Semoga suka dengan karya ini ;)


End file.
